


Hana Hou

by LittleSammy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings the team to Hawaii, but it's the heat and the chemistry which brings agents closer together. Heavy smut warning. Like, REALLY heavy. Also, this is an experiment... of the Steve/Ziva/Tony kind (with clear het tendencies, though). You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Hou

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago my brain insisted that a crossover between NCIS and Hawaii Five-0 would be a neat thing. Furthermore, my brain went on to claim that a porn crossover would be an even better thing. Because, seriously, a Steve/Ziva/Tony scene, with whipped cream on top? Yeah.
> 
> Which brings me to the...
> 
> **warnings:** There's sex in here. Like, lots of it. And, really? For the first time I had moments where I blushed while writing it. So, this is seriously not for the faint of heart and most definitely not safe for work. But -- even though a big portion of this story is centered around said threesome, Ziva and Tony came out loud and clear as my OTP, so hey, give it a try. It's smut, yes, but shippy smut. ;) And yes, I swear, it works even though we're talking Tony here.
> 
> **further notes:** I could have invented a case file, yes. But since that is not what this story is about, think of this as the fanfic/missing scenes that a real crossover episode would demand. (You hear that, CBS? Ready to give us something easy on the eye? Please?) So, for now just go into this expecting a lot of mind candy. If anybody desperately wants to write the case file around it, though -- be my guest, I'm certainly willing to help plotting it. ;) Also, just for the record -- outside of this mini-universe, I am _totally_ shipping Steve/Danny. Maybe even in this one, considering how jealous Danny acts. ;)
> 
> Also, many thanks to shanachie_quill on LJ, who pointed out that I had Steve's background wrong in the original version.

It should have been glorious. All sun and warm water and funky little breezes playing with his chest hair while, oh, hey, they looked at some evidence every now and then and maybe interviewed a suspect Magnum-style. He'd even refrained from packing any colorful and therefore glaringly obvious shirts because Ziva would have given him hell about it. Well, okay, mostly because Gibbs would have strangled him with one of them and Ziva probably wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop him.

In theory, going to Hawaii had sounded like the best case ever.

That had been, of course, before they had arrived and Gibbs and that pissed-off Navy guy had started yelling at each other about who was the real top dog around here.

Steve McGarrett, resident special forces LEO and gym escapee. Seemed good-natured until they told him they were here to snatch his case. Then his muscles suddenly bulged, his arms got crossed and he gave them a mean frown that irritated the heck out of Tony.

Things began to go downhill pretty fast after that, even considering their usual track record with the locals, and it didn't take long until Gibbs lost his composure and bared his teeth. The victim hadn't just been a former marine, after all, but a friend. Tony knew that, and Ziva knew most likely it, but McGarrett didn't, and so he proceeded to compare cock lengths and jurisdiction issues until Gibbs snapped at him in his best yard dog impersonation.

Tony tried to stay out of it, but at some point McGarrett squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw, and that was when Tony noticed, out of the corner of his eye, how Ziva suddenly looked at him, all attentive and interested. Like he was offering a tasty side dish of testosterone and she was all hungry for a snack.

Tony joined the yelling soon after that, and it got him an irritated glance from Gibbs and a stabbing finger to his chest from McGarrett's partner, who took DiNozzo's insult as his cue to enter the fun in the role of the overprotective bull terrier.

Tony really tried to concentrate on the heated discussion, but for some reason his eyes kept flicking to Ziva. He saw her standing beside the girl cop, murmuring something and jerking her chin towards the group of royally annoyed men, barking at each other. The girl replied with a slow nod, and even though Tony had no idea what they were actually saying, he sort of got the gist of it when Ziva tapped her index finger to her lips with thinly veiled interest.

*** *** ***

It wasn't all that hard, in the end. After going through several rounds of "Oh yeah? Why don't you talk to my Director about that?" and "Have _your_ Director call _my_ Governor!" things settled down a bit and they actually worked out how to share jurisdiction on this one. Gibbs was almost fine with it. The only thing he insisted upon was that the evidence would be processed by Abby. The only thing McGarrett wanted was to make sure the interrogations were primarily handled by him and his crew. Island folks, he claimed, were a special bunch. They didn't react to outsiders well.

Gee. They'd never have guessed.

In the end, they split up in three mixed teams. Gibbs went with Kono, the girl cop, and Tony got stuck with Chin Ho and Danny, the wordy partner, and that really sucked because it meant Ziva was strolling off with the hunk. And that got Tony's spider sense all tingley and his knickers in a knot. 

Why was it again that they hadn't they taken McGee along? _He_ wouldn't have licked his lips while looking at McGarrett. At least Tony was mostly sure about that one.

*** *** ***

Things got worse when they met up at Five-O headquarters a couple of hours later and Ziva looked weirdly relaxed and amiable, strutting into the office beside McGarrett as if she belonged there.

At least Tony found he wasn't the only one watching the two new super friends with a spark of irritation in his gut. It didn't take long until Danny Williams went from frown to throwing around big words again, only this time his own partner was the one who met them with mild amusement. 

Tony, in turn, kept watching the Israeli, who leaned back against the high tech desk Chin had been showing off earlier. She just sipped on the coffee McGarrett had poured for her before the verbal bitchslapping had started, and a vague smile ghosted over her lips while she watched the man. 

Once again Tony got the impression that she really enjoyed watching the two men going at each other, and fuck, he wasn't used to seeing Ziva like this. Like she was seriously interested. 

He'd seen her flirt before, sure. She did that all the time, but that was mostly to boost her ego and deflate DiNozzo's, and he'd always known that in the end, she'd be sitting at her desk the next morning and smiling at _him_ instead of the faceless object of her flirtation. 

This time, though, he really wondered what was going on between her and McGarrett. And there was something going on, that much was sure. Her strangely open body language and Steve's easy smiles into her direction spoke volumes.

"Oh, so what, you just took the leisure tour back? Seriously? No, seriously?" Danny accused his partner just when Tony had decided that Ziva's overly fond expression irked him to no end and was not something he should allow to continue. 

Danny turned, his eyes narrowed, and Tony had a hunch that he wasn't far from doing something incredibly stupid. Like using his stabby finger on Ziva. "Guess he wasn't at his best if you still look so happy. Usually he drives like he gets a kick out of seeing you barf."

Ziva blinked, her gaze drifting to McGarrett, who merely shrugged and then turned his back to his annoyed partner, pouring himself coffee, too. "Uhm," she said. "Actually, I think he is a very good driver. Very... hands-on, yes?"

For some reason, both Danny and Tony rolled their eyes in unison.

*** *** ***

It turned out to be a really long day. Not just because there were hardly any leads, but also because they had to wait until Abby got the evidence and then called them back with test results. Mostly, though, it was because Tony had to watch his partner fraternize and throw around that throaty laugh of hers as if she'd stocked up on it in a sale while she compared knife techniques with McGarrett. Who, additionally, seemed to be in the mood to show off.

It didn't take long until Tony sighed and even threw away his half-eaten sandwich because he'd lost his appetite after this particular show.

Strangely, Danny Williams was completely with him on that part. "I can't wait until you people are back on the mainland," he sighed, propping his chin up in one palm and shooting his partner sour glances because Commander Tall, Dark and Handsome had switched effortlessly to trading former assignment anecdotes with Ziva now.

Tony sighed again and then forced himself to tear his eyes from his own partner. "I hear ya," he murmured, flipping through the pages of the report in his lap without really seeing them.

*** *** ***

So that was how Anthony DiNozzo ended up sleepless and restless and with the beginnings of a headache pressing against his skull. He'd soon given up concentrating on the action flick he'd found while flipping channels and switched his attention to killing his third beer in too short a time instead.

He needed his brain to shut down, and he tried hard to get there, but for some reason he kept hearing Danny's voice in his head, indignation ringing in it, repeating itself over and over and echoing Tony's own sentiments perfectly. _Seriously? No, seriously?_

Yeah, alright, he got it, McGarrett was a hunky bastard, but that didn't give her the right--

With a groan, Tony let his head fall back against the couch and rubbed his tired eyes.

Of course she had the right. She was quite grown-up (he had the pictures to prove it), and she was -- despite the current skiing partner situation -- single, pretty sure about that, so she could flirt her ass off from dusk till dawn and then some. And _he_ actually didn't have the right to complain about it because not too long ago he had stressed the fact himself that she was just his partner, not his girlfriend.

Which didn't make any of this even remotely better.

*** *** ***

He couldn't tell later how long he had wandered around outside in the warm and salty night air, kicking around stones and twigs like an annoyed child. And yes, he even had to admit to himself that he felt like stomping his foot by now and dragging Ziva back to his lair by the braid. Thankfully, he wasn't quite stupid enough to try.

He also wasn't ready to face the two of them, just outside the hotel, leaning together against the wooden railing of the pier underneath their rooms and staring out at the dark sea while talking quietly. 

Or, more precisely, Ziva was the one leaning against the railing. Her forearms rested on the dark, weathered wood, and her hair was loose and Steve McGarrett was molded to her back.

_Seriously?_

Tony felt his teeth grind and his shoulders tense, and part of him wanted to step away and leave them to it and not be childish about this. The bigger part of him won, though, and it was the part that made him take the few steps up to the pier in a bounce, just when Steve leaned more into Ziva and his mouth brushed her ear, and fuck, yes, that was a goddamn ex-SEAL-hand slipping under his partner's shirt now and cupping her breast. 

And Ziva didn't break his hand or twist his arm or kick him where it counted. No, Ziva merely laughed, the same low, throaty sound Tony had heard a few times from her today. And then her lips parted a little more and she gasped, just as she turned her head towards the sound of Tony's shoes on the pier.

His step faltered at the heat he saw whirling in her eyes, and he couldn't help the frown that formed so easily because she was clearly enjoying someone else's touch. That just didn't feel right.

"Don't let me interrupt anything," he pressed out, his lips widening into a smile that was so fake it almost hurt physically.

"You're still up," Ziva stated simply, and she managed to sound much calmer than Tony would have wanted her to be, considering that he had just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. Well, okay, not really her hand, but McGarrett's. And apparently the bastard intended to keep his exploring fingers right where they were.

Despite the fact that he had spent a lot of energy tonight on not going there in his head, Tony suddenly couldn't help the insane rush of jealousy that tore through him and urged him to clock the guy really good. Because he had his fucking hand under Ziva's shirt, and she let him do it, and all Tony could do about it was watch the show. And he found that this didn't sit too well with him.

Ziva watched him silently, warily, eyes slightly narrowed, and she didn't seem sure what to expect from him now. For some reason, that annoyed Tony even more than the mere fact that she was about to--

He took a deep breath. "You know what you're doing?" he blurted out, and that made Ziva tilt her head curiously and turn towards him slowly. McGarrett moved with her until he could rest his back against the railing and Ziva was leaning comfortably against his chest. His gaze was a heavy weight on Tony, but for some reason he never seemed to lose his focus in the stare-off. Which meant in this case, Tony could still see his hand moving slowly under Ziva's shirt and his hips press into her ass, and now he really had to fight to keep his own hands from clenching into fists.

His eyes flicked back to Ziva, just when she sighed and her face relaxed in a strange way, as if she had just decided that he had no business blaming her for something he did all the time.

"It's just sex, Tony," she said quietly, and some of the so familiar tension left her when she relaxed against McGarrett. 

Her words were very calm and reasonable, and yet they stripped Tony's thoughts bare and hit him like a slap to the face. He tried to keep breathing, deep, even breaths, but it didn't work all too well, especially when McGarrett joined the conversation, smiling at him over Ziva's shoulder.

"Yeah, Tony," he said, and the teasing chuckle in his words, spoken against Ziva's neck, made her arch into the touch involuntarily until Tony wanted to punch him. Hard. "Don't tell me you never had casual sex."

"Not with Ziva," he pressed out heatedly, and while his eyes narrowed and his headache got worse, Ziva gasped again. It told him McGarrett was pressing up closer to her now than sat well with her partner. Probably tugging at her nipple again. 

And fuck, that just wasn't right. _He_ should be the one doing that, and it shouldn't be all that hard for them, right? They shared everything else, for god's sake, everything except this.

And that was the crux of the matter. They had just never learned to be casual enough with each other.

His eyes met Ziva's again, just at the right moment to see something shift in them. From one heartbeat to the next, she was no longer all that distanced and tired and annoyed with him. Just like that, her gaze suddenly flicked over him in a very thoughtful way, as if he had just given her an excellent idea. And he'd really -- _really_ \-- meant it in a different way, in the way of respect and emotion and too much of a history between them, but for some reason Ziva had apparently decided to take it the literal way, and while her eyes journeyed down his chest and lower, she bit her lip thoughtfully, worrying it in a way that made him want to suck her mouth. And then she said, "Would you like to?"

Steve hummed in sudden amusement and pressed his face into her neck and his cock god knows where. No, scratch that, Tony was pretty sure he knew it rested firmly between her ass cheeks by now.

He had no idea if it was the frown scrunching up his own face or the way McGarrett ran his lips down her neck that made Ziva remember her potential fling, but she tilted her head now and tried to look at the man behind her to judge his mood.

"Do you mind?" she asked, and it took Tony a second to realize that the question hadn't been directed at him but at McGarrett.

_Wrong guy,_ he thought. _You're asking the wrong guy. And fuck, yes, I do mind stepping in after someone else got you all hot and bothered._

He wanted to turn and run from this, really, but to his own surprise he found that he couldn't, and he found that his gaze stayed fixed on her neck and the perfect curve of it while she tilted her head back and leaned against Steve. And yeah, he certainly understood the urge to bite her and lick her and bury his face just there, and his treacherous cock, reacting to the mere possibility of being allowed to do that, suddenly strained painfully against his jeans. 

_Oh, fuck, Ziva._

He pressed his lips so tightly shut now that his jaw hurt, and when McGarrett looked up and met Tony's eyes, he chuckled, still as mildly amused as he had been two minutes ago.

"I don't mind," he said, and Tony thought that, in theory, these very words should have been his cue to let go of Ziva, to step back and take his hand off her fucking breast. Except that he didn't. He just bent his head back down and grazed her neck with his teeth until she shuddered. Then he added, "But he looks like he does."

And just like that, Tony understood that he hadn't been asked to take over. He'd been invited in.

His eyes flicked from McGarrett and his somewhat smug expression to Ziva's face, and he found her watching him with a strange mix of curiosity and eagerness now while her head fell back against Steve's shoulder. And the bastard still had his hand stuck under her shirt and flicked his wrist until he had coaxed her nipples into tight little nubs that strained against the fabric of her shirt.

Her eyelids fluttered, almost drifting shut at the rush of sensations, and Tony blinked and watched her face flush and her lips part, and god, now her tongue came into play, too, just flicking out to wet her lips, but enough to make him throb painfully in his pants. And yes, he'd already guessed that she probably enjoyed sex a lot, but seeing her like this, all needy and horny? That was something else entirely.

And while he met McGarrett's eyes and the barely hidden challenge there, Tony suddenly realized that whatever happened from now on, Ziva David would have sex tonight. And she would probably enjoy every goddamn second of it. 

So, this was the point where Tony could chicken out and slink back to his room and pout all night. Or, he could play the big boy for once instead of the asshat and make sure she got her dollar's worth.

_Do I mind?_

"Not enough to back out," he found himself replying.

More heat flared up in Ziva's eyes, and she bit her lip again and stared at his mouth as if she were already wondering what he would taste like. And yeah, he wanted her to look at him like that more often. Like she was starving and dying to eat him and thinking about what part of him she would sink her teeth into first.

Her gaze dropped to his chest, taking in the way his shirt gaped open, and that one glance was enough to make him close the distance and press his mouth to hers, and fuck McGarrett being there, really. He'd make sure that Ziva didn't have enough thoughts left to think of someone else.

*** *** ***

Having a stranger's hand trapped against his chest felt only weird for the moment it took him to realize that Steve hadn't moved an inch. Then Ziva kissed him back, all hot mouth and greedy tongue, and this time Tony was the one who gasped and shuddered and chased the sensation.

 _Crap. Oh, crap,_ he thought, just as her hand came up to slide into the unbuttoned part of his shirt, searching for bare skin and finding it. Another shudder ran through him, and then Tony's body moved before he even noticed it himself, pressing into Ziva until she was all pliant and needy against him and working his mouth like there was no tomorrow. And right then, he didn't even care that she wasn't just needy for him.

He was breathless and horny himself when he raised his head and met McGarrett's curious and slightly smug stare, and he almost, almost wanted to clench his teeth again and growl at the smug face until McGarrett got his frigging hands off places they didn't belong. But this time Ziva was right between them, literally playing the buffer, and while her left hand fell from his chest to grab McGarrett's hip behind her instead, her right slid over Tony's skin and then a little to the side, searching for more, exploring what she had already discovered. The slow, deliberate touch made Tony shudder and his skin tighten in anticipation, and fuck this, if she wanted it like that, he could play along. He'd always done what she wanted, anyway.

"Can we move this inside?" he asked, and while McGarrett flashed him an amused smile, Ziva suddenly arched into him, distracting him effectively from the vague annoyance that still swirled right under his skin, itching and scratching and wanting out. 

Fuck. This was really happening. 

He was so screwed.

*** *** ***

His mind refused to properly catch up with things until the door of Ziva's hotel room closed behind him and he watched her kick off her shoes. No-nonsense, all business. Goal-oriented, like she always was. And her goal for this evening apparently was to get fucked well and thoroughly. _Oh, damn._

The dull throbbing in his veins turned into a hot rush when he saw her pop the buttons on her shirt, but it was movement beside him that dragged Tony out of it as fast as he had fallen into the pit. McGarrett, eyeing him and pondering... things. Maybe. Tony wasn't sure what to make of the way he was being watched while the other man began to unbutton his own shirt, and that baffled him slightly. His hunches were nothing compared to Gibbs's infamous gut, agreed, but usually they weren't that far off the mark. Except for now, maybe, because he couldn't seem to shake the slight nip of discomfort chasing his heels.

"Let's get one thing straight," he found himself saying, and there was that goddamn tension rising inside him again while Steve met is eyes, vaguely amused. "And I do want to emphasize 'straight' here, because I don't know _your_ deal, but I'm in it just for her."

McGarrett's lips twisted into a quick-n-dirty grin, the kind that had just the corners of his mouth quirking up. He gave Tony a look that was laden with ambiguity, and sure as hell, Tony had no idea what that expression meant. _'Don't worry, you're not my type'_? Or was it rather a _'Don't knock it till you tried it'_? 

Whatever message that stare was supposed to bring across, he suddenly felt rather vanilla and naive, and that wasn't something that happened very often. The urge to back away rose strongly in him. He didn't, even though it took quite some effort. No way in hell would he be the one to give ground here.

In the end McGarrett decided he had yanked his chain enough and gave him an amused chuckle.

"Look," Steve said with a shrug. He continued to strip off his shirt, and for the briefest moment Tony felt intimidated by the chiseled chest flashed at him. "This is just stress relief of the best kind, right?"

Tony blinked, once again not sure what to make of that reply. It didn't really answer the unspoken question. There was no way in hell, though, that he would sink low enough to spell out '... _and keep your hands off_ me _!'_ here. He took a deep breath and decided that it would be good enough for now, and he'd just do his best to concentrate on Ziva and don't get distracted by the additional manpower in the room... bed. 

Shit, this was going to be something else.

"Guys," Ziva said just then, and Tony's wandering attention snapped back to her instantly. There was a hint of impatience in her voice that made his pants seem pretty tight all of a sudden. He turned to look at her, and god, that expression, like she couldn't decide if she should tap her foot or eat him raw... "A little focus?"

Oh, fuck, yes. He could focus all she wanted, really, if she just kept looking at him like that. Especially if she did it while she stripped off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. He tried to get enough spit together to swallow, but that didn't work quite the way it was supposed to, and so he just kept staring at her, half-naked, perfect. 

He snuck another glance at McGarrett, suddenly not sure how to proceed. He knew his way around women, sure, but he'd never shared one with another guy, and for a second that felt a little longer than usual he wondered if there was some kind of protocol involved in situations like these. He'd never bothered to look into it.

But even without looking at her he could feel Ziva getting really impatient now. The sound of her belt buckle snapping open made his cock twitch and anticipation rage through him, and because McGarrett was an observant bastard, he suddenly flashed Tony a grin that was just this side of suggestive and gave him the tiniest _go ahead_ nod.

Tony turned his head back to Ziva just in time to see her pull down her zipper, and that was the thing that finally made him stop caring.

When he put his hands to her cheeks and pulled her closer, her breath hitched, and then she made one of those soft noises deep in her throat again, just before she rose to her toes and pressed her mouth to his greedily. And god, those lips were _killing_ him. So agile, so insistent that she made his head spin and his body react hard, until he felt like coming in his pants just from the way she fucked his mouth.

He gasped and dragged his hands down her body, only skimming her chest because it seemed more important right now to grab her hips and pull her up against him while he shoved his thigh between hers. She gave a small grunt at the feel of his cock against her, and her hands tightened in his hair, her fingernails digging into his skin. She went with the motion and rocked hard against him, and he gasped, close to mumbling rude words into her mouth at the rush of sensation she gave him.

Ziva didn't have as much control. She pressed out his name harshly when he tore his mouth from hers to suck on her neck, and fuck, he had no idea how she made it sound so dirty. Like a swear word.

More hands were suddenly in the mix because McGarrett seemed to have taken the opportunity to get rid of his own clothes. He came up behind Ziva now, pressing into her back again, and Tony couldn't even blame him. That woman probably had the most perfect ass he had ever been privileged to encounter.

It seemed to distract Ziva, though, and Tony found himself smiling against her skin as she lost her easy rhythm and her movements became slightly erratic. He'd had no idea how hot it could be to have her lose control so easily. Ziva was always so iron-clad, so tightly reined in, that he would have never suspected her to be so responsive. To let go like that. And for some reason that made the situation suddenly all the more interesting.

He pulled back slightly when McGarrett's hands got busy with Ziva's pants, pulling them down. Her hand tightened involuntarily on Tony's neck to keep him close, and he gave her a smile that was supposed to be reassuring because he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere now. From the way her eyes fired up again it probably just came out horny as hell. Which, okay, was reassuring in its own way.

He watched quietly while strong, sure hands got her out of her pants, and it didn't even register with him that there had been no undies in the mix until she was all naked and squirming slightly at the way he gorged himself on her sight. But soon enough she got distracted again when tanned hands ran up her sides and McGarrett pulled her back against his own body, a somewhat grim and incredibly focused expression on his face. He went for her neck now, and that pulled Tony out of it and brought his attention back to her. 

Kissing her took a bit of an arrangement now, but it was pretty much worth it when she gasped into Tony's mouth and sucked on his tongue. Her body arched into him suddenly, and while her perfect little breasts rubbed against his chest, he felt a hard shudder run through her. Her hand tightened in his hair again, and then she frickin _moaned_ and jerked again. And that was when he realized that Steve wasn't just fondling her ass, he had his fingers inside her.

Tony grunted and shoved his tongue into her mouth, because, god, there she was, really getting off on another guy finger-fucking her, and he still thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He dug his hand into her hair and grabbed her neck tight so she couldn't draw back, couldn't even gasp for air, just make more of these needy little sounds into his mouth while her nails scratched his side.

When he did pull back eventually to look at her, he felt lightheaded, and not just for the obvious reason. His gaze flicked all over Ziva, taking in the kiss-swollen lips, the perky little nipples, the way her back was arched like a drawn bow while she rocked back against Steve's fingers, her movements getting a little more urgent with each thrust.

"Christ, Ziva," he pressed out. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his when he ran his hands down her neck and then lower. When he reached her breasts, she shuddered. Her skin tightened into goose bumps, and for a few heartbeats she lost her rhythm altogether. He swallowed hard, then licked his lips. "I had no idea you were so..."

He broke off because he had no idea how to finish that sentence without sounding like a jerk. So willing? So hot? So easy? So fucking what he had always wanted in bed?

Before he could come up with a way to feel about this, Steve twisted his fingers inside her just the right way to make her attention snap back to him sharply. And then the bastard chuckled and met Tony's eyes squarely across her shoulder. An amused grin tugged at the man's mouth. "How long do you know her?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, and he was tempted to turn his reply into something sharp and biting when Ziva licked her lips and let her head fall back against McGarrett's shoulder.

"You could have just asked," she murmured, watching him, and she was right, it was his own damn fault because he had never bothered to ask, not even when she'd told him to. Because he'd thought that there was no way in hell he would ever find out the answer. _Oh, DiNozzo, you great, big idiot._

"My bad," he pressed out. Her eyes flared up at the way his voice was suddenly all rough and needy. And hey, maybe it wasn't all lost yet.

He leaned back into her and dragged his fingers over her skin some more, letting them skirt across her tight stomach and then dipping lower. She sucked in some air and held her breath for a heartbeat. Her anticipation was suddenly palpable, and he loved it, loved how responsive she was. How easy, really. It took some real effort not to show her the smug grin that suddenly wanted to get out so desperately.

He brushed his lips along her cheek, and she began to turn her head to kiss him again when he slipped his fingertips between her legs and touched her clit, very gently, almost experimentally. She jerked hard anyway because her body was so sensitive by now, but Tony still kept it just a light, teasing exploration that didn't go anywhere yet and left her more horny than it served to resolve anything. He let his lips slide closer to her ear, smiling after all when her heated reaction turned out to be so much more than he had hoped for.

"So tell me," he murmured, because for some questions it was never too late. "Do you like to be licked?"

Tony felt her heat spike against his fingertips, and McGarrett chuckled. "Looks like she does," he stated while his left hand slipped around her waist, fingers spreading on her stomach to keep her from squirming.

Ziva groaned at the rough words breathed against her cheek. Another shudder ran through her, and Tony's fingertips were so wet all of a sudden that his cock jumped at the sensation.

"Yeah," he breathed out slowly. _God, I can't wait to be inside you..._

He kissed her again, hard this time, and while she made that hungry sound again, he pressed down on her clit and rubbed her, less gentle than before, once, twice, until she gasped and her nails marked his flesh.

"Whoa," Steve murmured, quiet, but tense. "That got her good."

There was an urgent rasp to his voice now, and Tony knew all too well why. He pulled back and dropped his head to Ziva's breasts, running his tongue across her right one and sucking her nipple into his mouth until her moan turned into an almost strangled sound and Steve had to tighten his grip on her. But Tony had only planned this as a short interlude anyway, and so he abandoned her breast now and went down on his knees, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth side of her hip.

She gasped out something in Hebrew that sounded pretty rude, and his dick complained and his knee even more, but fuck it, this would be so much worth it, he didn't care if he'd limp for a week afterwards.

He let his tongue flick against her skin, and the slightly salty tang it held made his mouth water better than any bell could. Still, he forced his head back and looked up at her, and his breath caught at the incredible sight she gave him, with her body drawn tight and her eyes closed and her teeth worrying her lower lip again while Steve's fingers inside her continued to draw these little sounds out of her that were very likely to drive Tony nuts at some point. Part of him felt the lazy need to remind him that he wasn't supposed to like the thought of another guy getting her off, but dammit, she just looked too gorgeous and too out of it and way, _way_ too hot to leave any room for petty thoughts like these right now.

His breath fanned over her skin, and she blinked and stared down at him, watching him kneel in front of her. She gasped again, and then she slid her fingers into his hair, tightening her grip each time Steve shoved into her. Tony could tell how tempted she was to just tug him to where she really wanted him, but she knew him well enough to predict the childish resistance that would bring up in him. He'd never been one to give in easily, even when he was already two thirds along the way.

And maybe her expectations and his need to break his own patterns were the reason why he just leaned forward now, towards the heady scents that tempted him, flicking his tongue over her slowly while he held her gaze. Ziva's eyes widened for a heartbeat, just until the new sensations registered with her body. Then her mouth fell open in almost-shock, and Tony ate his own grin while he covered her clit with his mouth, sucking her, not gentle this time, but hungry and so greedy, shoving his tongue against her and licking her until she shuddered hard. And the sensation of her against his tongue was incredible, but it wasn't enough, and so he tapped her thigh until she raised it for him slightly. He slid his hand along her thigh until it rested against the inner side of her knee, and Ziva trembled again when he nudged her leg over his shoulder. And fuck, yeah, that gave him much better access, and her scent suddenly hit him full force. It made his head spin and drew a moan from his own throat, and the feeling of it against her most sensitive spot made Ziva shudder.

He felt Steve shift behind her so he could adjust to the new angle, and for the fraction of a second Tony hesitated when his tongue met the other man's fingers. Then Ziva groaned again and her thigh muscles tightened against his cheek, and fuck it, she was more important than his hang-ups right now. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her, and this time Ziva actually whimpered and her hand tightened in his hair after all, pulling hard as she lost it.

"Yeah, babe. That's it." Steve's voice was a quiet murmur in the background, and Tony felt her reaction to it almost as strongly as to what his own mouth was doing. "Just like that. Just let go."

Tony's hand clenched hard on her thigh when she moaned and suddenly arched into him, demanding more, and god, he was so fucking happy to give her anything she wanted. Tastes exploded across his tongue, and he licked her eagerly and rubbed his tongue against her until her irregular moans turned into a long, almost continuous one and her body suddenly shook so hard that he was pretty sure Steve carried most of her weight right now because her own legs must have had trouble supporting her. Sounds of sloppy kissing interrupted her needy moans, and Tony sucked her harder, almost desperate to mark her as his. And yeah, she felt his teeth and his tongue and his hand clenching high on her thigh, and when he grunted into her flesh, out of breath, horny as hell, she cried out and her whole body tensed.

He kept licking her while she rode the high, but more gentle now, helping her to come down slowly. It seemed to take ages, but eventually she took a deep breath and her body relaxed. Her thigh turned into a heavy weight on his shoulder, and Tony took that as his cue to loosen his grip and let her leg slide back down to the floor. His knee complained loudly when he pushed himself back to his feet, but he didn't care because Ziva stared at him all feverish now, and that look got him pretty good and made his cock ache.

"Nice job," McGarrett murmured, and just when Tony turned his head, Ziva gave another little moan because Steve's fingers left her still sensitive flesh.

"Not as hung up as you thought I'd be?" he replied, unable to suppress the somewhat smug tone that just wanted to creep in.

McGarrett, though, just laughed quietly while his hand came up to Ziva's breast and caressed it slowly. "Oh, you are. But still, nice job."

He really wanted to get angry. He even felt his muscles tense as his body readied itself for the argument, and no, part of him still wasn't fine with this whole arrangement. Not when he wanted Ziva so badly for himself. But she sensed his annoyance, like she always did, and with a soft moan she raised her hand to slip it inside his shirt and then down his side.

"No fighting," she murmured, and fuck, she was so out of it that she as almost adorable... and yes, she would kill him for that thought if she knew about it, thank you very much. Her words calmed him down, though, and just like that, just as easily as his feathers had been ruffled, Tony relaxed again. Because she'd asked him to. And then, maybe to reward him, maybe because she didn't feel all too adorable herself, Ziva leaned into him again and kissed him, hard, while her hand slid down his body and cupped him through his pants, and that took his breath away and left his mind filled with just his raging need for her.

"What now?" he asked when she eventually pulled back, but kept stroking him, and god, that was almost too much to bear. He hadn't come in his pants since his early teenage years, but if she kept that up--

"Now? You get naked," she chuckled, and when he just stared at her, breathless, drowning in a rush of anticipation, she laughed, deep in her throat, and let go of him. "You know how _that_ works, yes?"

He swallowed hard, and she turned with one last, coy glance over her shoulder to wrap herself around McGarrett, kissing him just as hard and demanding. And McGarrett fell for her just as easily as Tony had, his tattooed arms bulging around her while she pushed him towards the bed.

This, this was the part Tony didn't need to see. His hands clenched, and he carefully relaxed them when he noticed it. He wouldn't be a spoilsport. He would play along just nicely, and once this damn case was solved and done for, he'd drag her home by the short hairs and do his best to never make her look at another guy again, but so far, there wasn't much he could do about the situation. He'd agreed to it, after all.

But no, he really didn't need to see how she gave McGarrett an impatient shove now that made him tumble down onto the bed with a laugh. And he didn't need to watch how Steve slid back on the bed and Ziva crawled after him, all over him, and he certainly didn't need to see how she licked her lips and ran her hands down a hairy chest and then flipped her hair over her shoulder and lowered her head and--

Oh, _fuck._

Maybe he needed to see this after all.

His hands stilled, halfway through the motions of slipping off his shirt, the act of undressing forgotten for the moment. And while Steve groaned and his hand fell to the back of Ziva's neck, while her mouth did things Tony would have never expected to ever see her do, he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that fuck, yes, Ziva liked to suck cock. A lot.

And like everything she did, she was precise, methodical and damn near perfect in this, too.

"Yeah," Steve pressed out and brushed her curls out of her face, watching her swallow him down, and Tony couldn't help but stare, too, stare at the way her lips curved and her nostrils flared and the muscles in her back rippled with every move.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue with shedding his clothes. His cock strained against its confinement, and Tony winced when he tried to work his zipper down without hurting himself.

The noises from the bed grew more urgent now, and Tony glanced over just to find himself staring at Ziva's ass, up in the air while she worked McGarrett, damn near perfect and so very inviting. And that was the thing that snapped him out of his head and back to the task at hand. Which, basically, consisted of fucking her brains out as best as he could.

Her rhythm faltered when the bed dipped and Tony came up behind her to press against her, not doing anything yet, just letting her feel his hardness and how eager he was for her. A shudder ran through her, and while she tried to get back to what she'd been doing, he felt her body shift so she could get his cock where she wanted to have it. Tony swallowed hard, staring down at the perfect curves of her ass, pressing against him, letting him feel how wet she was, how turned on. It took some major effort to not just plunge into her, but somehow he managed. It would have been the easy way, and easy wasn't what this was about.

Her hand, pressed against the inside of Steve's thigh, tightened when Tony pulled back again and just let his left hand rest on her hip. She kept doing her thing, and any other man probably wouldn't have even noticed the tiny sound of protest deep in her throat, but McGarrett did, and so his eyes flicked from her face to Tony's for a second before a quick grin split his mouth. 

And he had no idea why, really, but just like that Tony was pretty sure the other man understood him a little too well. That yes, for Steve it really was just sex and something deeply pleasant, but at the same time he got that it was much more personal for Tony. He blinked, evading the curious gaze and concentrated on Ziva instead.

Her reaction to his touch was just as strong this time as it had been earlier, and Tony watched in a state of wonder how her skin tightened under his hands, how goose bumps rippled all over her back as he dragged his fingernails down her sides and then back up her thighs, skimming the sensitive skin on the insides until Ziva gave a small grunt and pushed her ass back at him in clear invitation.

Her impatience made him chuckle, and while he leaned over her to press a soft kiss to the small of her back, he ran his fingertips higher. The barest touch to her clit drew another sound from her, this time a mixture of annoyance and arousal, and he smiled against her skin while he kept caressing her, so lightly that it was hardly noticeable, just enough to alert her of the fact. Just enough to drive her nuts with the need for more.

She shuddered under his hands, squirming to feel more of his touch and not getting anywhere close to what she needed. When he flicked her with his fingertips again, just a little, she groaned and raised her head to stare at him over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Tony," she pressed out, her voice flat. "Cut the crap."

Steve laughed at that and raised a hand to her cheek, turning her face back towards him. "Is she always this bossy?" he asked with a smile that distracted Ziva pretty good, especially when he let his thumb run over her lips, reminding her of what she'd done just moments earlier.

"Oh yeah." Tony couldn't help the grin when he felt Ziva tense under his hands. He could tell that she contemplated a physical response to their teasing but then decided against it because she wasn't done with them yet and threatening bodily harm might keep her from getting what she wanted. 

This was turning into more fun than he had expected. Especially when McGarrett caught the vibe and played along, his left hand digging into Ziva's hair and tightening on her neck while the other kept caressing her mouth.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, and Tony felt the hard shudder that ran through Ziva at the rough sound of the other man's voice. "Let the man do his job. Seems like he knows what he's doing."

She took in a deep breath, and Tony knew that sound, knew that she wanted to object now, so he pushed two fingers into her, hard, just once, just to remind her what he was about to do. She made a strangled sound and her mouth fell open, and yeah, she got the message. When he pulled back, she groaned, her body shaking with a need that had suddenly skyrocketed. 

"Please," she whispered, shoving her hips back at him, and Tony leaned over her again, pressing his cock against her until she squirmed and tried to get him to move things along almost desperately. 

He didn't, though. He merely slid his left hand slowly up her back until he could rest his palm against her neck, right where it curved into her shoulder. Then he pressed down once, just enough to get her attention and make his point.

"Patience," he muttered. His right hand drew lazy lines down her hip and back up again until Ziva was shaking against him. "Now. Where were you...?"

He heard her breathe sharply through her nose while she tried to focus. Then she got her scrambled thoughts together, and even though it seemed to take her an effort to keep her body from rubbing up against his, she leaned forward again. Only instead of going right for her mark this time, she stuck her tongue out and ran it up Steve's cock, slowly, deliberately, teasing him until his hands tightened in her hair and Tony saw the man's arm muscles bulge with barely controlled tension. 

Yeah, he got it. He'd be tempted to just shove her down, too.

"Ziva," he said, his hand tightening on her neck again as a reminder, and she glanced back at him once before she obeyed, lowered her head and got back to business.

God, she was incredible. So hungry and eager. And from the way Steve's eyes fell shut now... yeah. Tony was suddenly impatient to feel that mouth of hers, too.

It didn't take long until she fell back into her previous rhythm. Tony kept up his own, too, stroking her slowly and touching her all over until her thigh muscles trembled hard and her arms shook with the effort it took to keep herself upright. Steve suddenly shot him a glance and gave him a small nod while his hand slid to the back of Ziva's neck, keeping her right where she was. And Tony, who wasn't all that bad at unspoken cues, grabbed her hip to keep her still while he finally pushed into her.

She moaned around Steve's cock, and Tony closed his eyes, reeling from the sudden onslaught of sensation, of her slick heat all around him and her muscles tightening in response. He gasped and shoved into her deeper. 

More noise from her, and then an attempt at movement, and yeah, he had a hunch that Steve had tightened his grip on her neck just then, not letting her back away to deal with the second set of sensations washing over her now.

"Jesus, Ziva," he gasped, and she whimpered, pushing back against him while she swallowed Steve down, and _fuck_ , she was so hot around him that holding back and drawing this out was no longer an option. He pulled back, just a bit, barely enough so he could slam into her again, and her low moan when she met him halfway left him shaking.

Her mouth slipped off Steve's cock now because she could no longer concentrate on keeping it up while Tony set up a hard rhythm. He watched her face while her lips parted in a series of gasps, watched her scrunch her eyes shut and her cheek against McGarrett's thigh and her hair flowing all over the other man's hip while Steve started jerking himself, and Christ, this was so wrong and so hot and fuck, he--

She cried out when Tony started fucking her faster now, his hand gripping her neck hard to keep her in place. Her body tightened around his cock, and yeah, she was getting there alright, but it wouldn't be fast enough, and he couldn't keep it together all that much longer because this was just too much, and he really, _really_ needed her to get off.

He tugged hard on her neck, pulling her up to her knees and pressing his chest to her back, and Ziva groaned when his hand slid up to her jaw and turned her face so he could kiss her. It was messy and noisy, but he made his mark and it served to get her whole attention back on him, and when he shoved into her this time, she gave that long, low moan again that told him she was getting closer.

His gaze flicked over to McGarrett, who was still stroking himself, and while their eyes met, something shifted in Steve's face and he gave Tony a ghost of a smile that was hard to place. Some kind of weird understanding happened there, and it made Tony close his eyes and concentrate on Ziva, on the feel of her all tight and hot around him, on the sounds she made while she was reaching for it. He grabbed her tighter and slipped his hand between her thighs, and that simple touch made her jerk hard.

The mattress shifted, and Tony blinked, watching Steve get to his knees, staring at Ziva. McGarrett reached out to put his palm to her cheek, and Ziva shuddered as he leaned in to kiss her, just once, just to grab her attention. Her right hand flew up to Steve's shoulder to brace herself, and that gave Tony a better angle, one that made her moan loudly.

"Babe," McGarrett murmured against Ziva's cheek, and she gasped when he took her free hand to wrap it around his cock, stroking with her in tandem now. "You look so gorgeous, getting fucked."

And just like that, Ziva cried out, and her body tightened, tensed up, pressure building up to an insane high and spilling over, and Tony was with her, right there, gasping, shaking, pressing into her as deep as he could. And fuck, this was a thing out of chick flicks, this didn't happen in real life, not this kind of sharing, of getting there, it just didn't, no way--

Except sometimes. Sometimes, it did.

*** *** ***

He faked being asleep when she accompanied McGarrett to the door later, and yeah, maybe it was childish, but Tony simply didn't want her to kick him out, too. He couldn't help the urge to peek at her, though, still naked and gorgeous and the stuff of dreams.

He watched through his lashes how she went up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to McGarrett's cheek just before he slipped out of the door with a smile and a few mumbled words Tony couldn't hear. And Ziva chuckled, gave his chest a playful shove and then closed the door behind him.

She didn't come straight back to the bed but made a detour to the fridge and took out a water bottle. When she turned back to the bed eventually, she looked at him in a way that made his heart stutter and pulled a sigh from him. Yeah, alright, he'd never have a chance of fooling her.

When she sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, Tony propped himself up on one elbow, staring at her while she took a big gulp of water, and damn, the way her throat worked while she swallowed almost got him interested again. Oh, he was so screwed, really.

"You do this often?" he asked when she handed him the bottle, and she hesitated for a heartbeat, thinking carefully before she answered.

"Sometimes," she said, watching him drink and lick his lips in return. "When I am sure there are no complications."

Tony blinked, staring at her in mild confusion. "You think this won't complicate things?"

Ziva shrugged and took the bottle back, taking another sip. "Does it have to?" Tony frowned at the fake lightheartedness in her voice, and when he leaned towards her, touching her knee, she sighed, almost folding in on herself. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't thinking."

"Huh," he said. And then, just like that, he started grinning. 

Granted, the situation wasn't all that funny, but he still couldn't help the short bark of laughter that wanted out. Maybe it was just the stress taking its toll. "Well, yeah. That was kind of the point, wasn't it?"

Ziva blinked and watched him cautiously, and he returned her gaze with an amused smile playing around his lips. His fingertips left her knee and journeyed higher, softly brushing the inside of her thigh, and just like earlier it made goose bumps spread all over her skin. Then her body caught up with the fresh set of sensations, and she stared down at his inquisitive hand for a heartbeat before meeting his eyes again.

"You're thinking now," she accused him, and damn, just like that she was back to that husky voice that left him half hard in a flash.

"Do I?" he asked, fingertipping his way around her thigh, and her eyes narrowed in mock threat. Tony pushed himself up so he was sitting and could lean towards her. He was tempted to just kiss her while a wave of playful and horny and intense things washed over him, but just like earlier, this would be her call alone. "I'm thinking I want to see your face when you come."

It was interesting to learn that Ziva had switches. And some of them seemed to be pretty easy to flip.

*** *** ***

For the better part of the next morning, Gibbs seemed to be more cranky than he had ever been because most of his team suddenly went about their work all relaxed and level-headed. He kept staring at them with narrowed eyes and a frown drawing his brows together, trying to figure out what had left Ziva so amiable, Tony a lot less confrontational and McGarrett even _humming._

Pretty soon Tony ducked under the scrutiny, and he found himself insanely glad that his boss's thoughts would most likely never stray _that_ way. For some reason it seemed like a bad idea to have Gibbs find out just how exactly they had spent the previous night.

The mood evened out considerably over the course of the day. McGarrett's partner kept getting in his face in a way that clearly got under Steve's skin. Ziva lost her train of thought whenever either of her men got too close, and Tony, once he noticed it, turned it into a sport to get a lot closer to her than he usually would. Which turned out to be hard work and almost crossed the line into public indecency a few times because even before last night, he had been more or less glued to her hip.

Two hours after an impromptu lunch break Gibbs finally snapped and yelled first at McGarrett, then at his Senior Field Agent, and while Tony braced himself for the wave of anger directed at him, he felt Ziva's eyes all over him.

And fuck, that didn't help at all.

*** *** ***

The heat was messing with him, he was pretty sure about that. He had no other explanation for the way his shoulders tensed and his stomach turned ever since Gibbs had called it a night.

Okay, so maybe it was simply because he couldn't shake the feeling that in her hotel room Ziva was doing things her partner wouldn't approve of. And yeah, the same things had worked out just fine for them last night, but the thought of her possibly seeing McGarrett again made him angry, and he'd be damned if he schlepped his own sorry ass to her door and begged for her to let him in. (And yeah, he knew it was a pathetic line of thought. Which he still considered, even though he only did it for a few seconds.)

In the end, he settled for an extended swim to cool himself down, and it turned into a longer round than he had planned at first because he simply couldn't seem to shake the restlessness and the anxiety. He would have gone for something even longer because he was still far from tired enough to get through this night, but when it turned so dark that he was no longer quite sure he'd find his way back to shore safely if he did another round, he packed up his stuff and dragged his feet back to the hotel.

His steps faltered when he saw Ziva standing at the pier, same place as last night, turning her head slowly to look at him. Her hair, straight and fluttering softly in the warm breeze, fell over her almost naked back because she had stripped her work attire and wore only a skimpy tank top and cargos now, and damn, things hadn't changed much, she was still just too gorgeous for words. He wondered how he was supposed to keep his hands off her once they got back to DC. And then she gave him a smile that made him wonder _if_ he was supposed to.

"You're still up," she echoed her words from last night while her eyes ran over his bare chest that was still dripping wet because he hadn't bothered with a towel.

And fuck, yeah, he was up, alright. No choice here really, with her staring at him like that.

He came up the stairs quietly, just looking at her because any verbal answer would have required something witty and real brain capacity, and he really didn't feel like that right now. He did feel like grabbing her and throwing her down on the pier and fucking her into a coma, but that was also a thing that wasn't easily voiced.

She kept staring at him, her gaze flicking all over him, meeting his eyes and darting away again until his skin tightened deliciously and he had the clear impression that she was, just like him, at a loss for words.

"This is distracting," she suddenly voiced just that problem, breathing out in a rush.

Tony frowned but didn't stop his slow, careful approach. "This what?" he asked, and she swallowed nervously.

_"This,"_ she repeated, slightly exasperated, and she raised her hand and made a little wriggly gesture with her index finger that attempted to encompass all of his half-naked and still wet self.

And damn, yes, it was a freaking rush to realize that she was really talking about _him_ being a distraction. That she found him hot enough to lose her train of thought.

His body jumped to sharp attention at the thought of a horny Ziva, just like it had last night, and she noticed the sudden shift in his mood when he moved to close the last of the distance between them. Her eyes widened, and out of reflex she backed away until her butt hit the railing and she couldn't run any further. And Tony didn't stop because that would have been silly. He leaned into her when he had reached her, his mouth hovering just above the curve of her neck, close enough so he could see the way her skin tightened when his breath tickled her. Close enough so he could imagine feeling her pulse, beating harshly against his lips.

"You know what's really distracting?" he murmured, and she jumped slightly at the sensation of his words being whispered against her skin. It took an almost painful effort to not just lean forward one more inch and press his mouth to the strong pulse in her neck and suck on it. Hard. Maybe use his teeth on her until she'd moan and he'd have left a blatant mark.

"What?" she pressed out, her voice rough and slightly breathless, and he watched in fascination how a hot flush crept up her neck and bloomed on her cheeks.

"Watching you all day," he muttered, "and remembering what you taste like."

He couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure that was the moment where she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

*** *** ***

There was no finesse in what they did that night. No playful teasing this time, no coy exploration. Just a lot of fumbling hands and needy groping and pressing up against the other as tight as their skins would allow.

And yet, when Ziva arched up under him and he felt the bite of her nails in his back, he came harder than he ever had in his life.

*** *** ***

Later, when she was stretched out all across his bed, all sweaty, with her head resting on his chest and her hair spread out all over him, she found part of her earlier thoughts, and even though it seemed almost painful for her to voice them, she suddenly asked quietly, "This is no longer casual, is it?"

Tony stared at her fingertips mingling with his, thinking. Sudden tension rolled through her when he didn't reply right away, and he knew she was fighting the urge to bolt and run out of here and pretend all of this had never happened because it seemed too massive a change, too important a thing to screw up now. 

He sighed and pulled her hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her fingers.

"I don't think it was before," he murmured, running his hand through her hair, stroking her scalp. And just like that, Ziva relaxed against him and made a soft, content sound deep in her throat. Tony fought the urge to smile when she closed her eyes, enjoying his caress like a spoiled kitten.

*** *** ***

There weren't many things more rewarding than watching Ziva high-kick a bad guy into unconsciousness. It always gave him a rush to see her in action, much like back in his youth when he'd been fortunate enough to watch Emma Peel. The only thing that could make this possibly any better would be Ziva in black leather, like Emma, but that was a thought that was neither safe for work nor for his physical health, if Ziva ever found out.

No, scratch that. There was another thing more rewarding: watching Steve McGarrett stare at the Israeli and knowing that Tony would be the one to take her home.

*** *** ***

Most of their team would have probably just preferred to go about their business and board the plane home in the quiet, peaceful afterglow that came with solving a case. McGarrett still insisted on accompanying them, though, and while they waited for their boarding call, Tony watched Ziva and Steve move away from the group, chatting quietly.

Part of him wanted to get nervous now, but the part of him that had woken up with Ziva pressed to his side and snoring into his chest was too sated and relaxed to give a damn. There was no reason to obsess about this. (Which, coming from him, sounded almost wrong.)

He watched Steve peek under the loose scarf Ziva had around her neck to hide the mark Tony had left on her the night before. She laughed and slapped his hand away, then rose to her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek before they came back to their group -- just in time to hear Gibbs groan loudly at the speakers coming to life and informing them that their flight had been delayed.

"Give me a call," McGarrett said just then, his voice low, but Tony still caught it. "If you're ever in Hawaii again."

She laughed and squeezed his arm, and Tony felt the urge to smile broadly because he was pretty sure that even if she were, she wouldn't bother to call him. At least not for private reasons. And when Ziva caught his eye, just for a heartbeat, he was also pretty sure that all three of them knew that.

The slap to his neck caught Tony unaware and knocked his cap off his head.

"What are you grinning about?" Gibbs growled, and Tony blinked, staring at his boss in momentary confusion. 

Then his mouth split into an even wider smile, the kind that was his trademark dazzle. Because dammit, this day was just way too perfect to feel intimidated by a grouchy boss.

"Nothing," he replied, grinning, and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hana Hou" roughly means "Do it again". ;)


End file.
